


Electric

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Paralysis, electric, good show, lost battle, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: Isuzu's shocked... literally.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for this incredibly silly thing. ;D

"Marvelous! Fantastic! Wonderful!"

Isuzu frustratedly tuned out the constant crowings of her companion who was dramatically striking pose after pose behind her. He seemed proud of her, although, she was not proud of herself.

She'd taken off into the woods at the break of dawn to do some training on her own. She wasn't the strongest in her group, especially on her own, and she wanted to change that fact. Battling a few stray goblins here or a few random creatures there should've helped her up her level and skill so she could be more useful to her team.

But instead of having her plan go smoothly, it –of course- went awry. She instead ran into a few Adventurers, who instantly began a Player vs Player match, two versus one. She was outnumbered, it was unfair, but she'd still been determined to win.

It'd started off well, the battle going in her favor as she strategically placed a song here, and an attack move there, but soon she found herself overwhelmed. One of the Adventurers had cast a static spell, and before she could even think of countering, she'd been paralyzed.

She wasn't sure if Rudy had been following her, or if the bright pillar of light that had shot up into the sky from the paralyzing spell had alerted him, but before any real harm could come to her, before she ended up at the Cathedral, he'd come to her "rescue" and defeated her enemies.

She was frustrated sick. Rudy had helped her out, _again_. They were teammates, yes, but she wanted to be able to do things on her own without the golden retriever-like boy stepping in.

"Miss Isuzu!" Rudy stepped in front of her and successfully broke her of her wallowing thoughts. He held out a hand to the sky and dramatically flipped his hair out of his face. "Miss Isuzu, that was a fantastic battle!" Another hair flip

She glared at him. "For you, maybe, but not me."

He seemed surprised by the downtrodden tone of her voice. He eyed her for a moment before shaking his head and pointing his staff toward her. "Oh contraire, Miss Isuzu! You were wonderful! The bright light of the static, encompassing your form! It was spectacular! Truly a thing to behold!"

She glared at him. He was trying to make the situation better -which was sweet- by telling her that even though she'd lost, she'd gone out with flare. He was amusing; she'd give him that, and she couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth twitch up as he continued spewing words and striking poses. He had more energy than he knew what to do with.

"Miss Isuzu!" he exclaimed, whirling around and pointing his staff at her again, the wood only a few inches from her nose. "You were… Electric!"

"Rudy, heel," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes but a grin on her face.


End file.
